


Obsession

by twinsarein



Category: Smallville
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-25
Updated: 2010-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 17:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark is desperate for something, and once he tells Lex, Lex is happy to oblige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsession

  
Clark really wants to suck Lex’s cock.

“Clark, what’s wrong?”

He can’t tell anymore how long the desire has been...

“You’ve been acting strangely for weeks now.”

...it’s been going on for weeks now, but it seems like so much longer - since when he’d met Lex several years ago maybe, only he hadn’t realized it then. Stupid him - more focused on being an alien than on his morphing feelings for Lex.

“You don’t look me in the eye anymore, and you’re always fidgety.”

He’s hard around Lex all the time now. He just wants to open the man’s pants and swallow him whole. How can he look Lex in the eye when he has thoughts like that running around in his head? He has to practically sit on his hands to prevent them from acting on their own. Which he’s actually doing right now. Sitting on his hands, that is.

“Friends confide in each other, Clark.”

He can’t exactly ask his parents or other friends for advice. He’s already proven that he’s too cowardly to tell Lex. Looking towards the pool table, Clark pretends to find it fascinating for a few seconds before he glances back and then down at his own feet.

“If you’ll just tell me, I’ll do anything I can to help you.”

He sees Lex’s feet come closer to him and almost groans in aroused distress. If he looks up right now, Lex’s crotch will be on level with his face and just inches away. Clark can feel his cock hardening even more at the thought.

“Clark? Let me help.” Lex lays a hand on Clark’s bent head and strokes gently.

The beginnings of a groan start to work out of Clark’s throat at the touch, and he coughs harshly to cover it up.

“Jesus, Clark! That’s a serious cough. Is that what’s wrong? Are you sick? Have a sip of water, at least.” A blue bottle of water appears in his line of vision. A bottle that Lex had his lips wrapped around just a few minutes before. A bottle identical to the one that had started this obsession of Clark’s just a few weeks ago - and why then, when they hadn’t for the last few years, he doesn’t know.

“I want to suck your cock.” The sudden and absolute stillness of the body in front of him clues Clark in. “I...didn’t just say that out loud, did I?” Clark has the terrible feeling that the worry in Lex’s voice, combined with his proximity, the hand in his hair, and the presence of that damn blue bottle proved to be too much stimulation for him to keep his mouth shut.

His suspicions are confirmed when the gentle hand in his hair suddenly clenches tight and pulls until Clark’s head tips upward to look at Lex’s face. “Say that again, Clark, and don’t you dare lie to me this time.” A face that looks very determined, but when Clark looks closer, he can see hope in the depths of those stormy eyes.

It’s the hope that gets to him. Hope is something he almost never sees in Lex anymore. Lionel’s games, all the attempts on Lex’s life, and maybe even Clark’s own lies have made hope a rare and fleeting thing for his friend.

Reaching up from his seat on the couch, Clark wraps his hands over the tops of Lex’s trousers and clenches them into fists. He lets all his most recent needs and desires show on his face. “I said, I want to suck your cock.”

Leaning forward and pulling a bit against the hand in his hair, Clark nuzzles his face into the silk shirt covering Lex’s stomach. He can feel the flat muscles jump and clench at his touch. It sends a thrill through him that he can make Lex react...as long as it isn’t in disgust, that is.

Pulling away, Clark looks up the long, lean torso of his friend. His lips part and a moan escapes as he meets the eyes blazing down at him. Lex raises his other hand and clutches Clark’s chin. A thumb presses against Clark’s lips, and Clark sucks the digit in. “You want to...God! How much, Clark? How much do you want it?”

Shivering at the husky note in Lex’s voice, Clark swirls his tongue around the thumb in his mouth before releasing it with a little pop. “So much, Lex. It’s all I’ve been thinking of for weeks. Every time I see you lately, I start to get hard. I want the heat and weight of you in my mouth, your taste on my tongue, and your come sliding down my throat.”

Sliding off the couch, Clark goes to his knees in front of Lex, and nuzzles into the hard length outlined by the fabric of Lex’s pants. “Please let me suck you, Lex. Please. I want it so bad. I need it, need you to take my mouth and use it.”

“Use it? God! Do you know what you’re inviting?” Releasing his hair, Lex pauses, and Clark can see wariness starting to replace the lust. “Do you know what you’re inviting? How many have you done this for?”

In spite of his urge to just surge forward and take what he’s been wanting, Clark sits back on his haunches, but doesn’t drop his eyes in the face of Lex’s suspicious stare. “No one, Lex. I swear. It’s just...I’ve been practicing. I wouldn’t...I don’t want any other man. Just you.”

The suspicion in Lex’s face fades and his voice is husky when he asks, “Practicing?”

Licking his lips, Clark dares to reach out again and run a finger along the erection he can clearly see. “Yeah. I...I wanted to be good for you. I didn’t want to choke or gag, and I wanted to be able to take you all. I used stuff from my mo...from the garden at home.”

Lex’s hips give a little thrust into Clark’s finger, and then he raises his own hand to trace around Clark’s lips. “What did you practice with?”

Blushing, Clark’s eye flick away, but the slightest of pushes with the finger Lex still has on his lips makes him look back. “I started with c-carrots, but they were easy, even though they were long. So, then I used zucchini. They were harder, but I kept practicing until I could get them down my throat and thrust them in and out easily. When I could, I switched to cucumbers. They were the hardest because they were so thick they filled up my throat completely. I couldn’t breath around them at all--”

“Jesusfuck, Clark.” Breathing hard, pupils wide and dark in his eyes, Lex reaches for the front of his pants and slowly begins undoing them. “I’ll push into your mouth and watch it stretch wide around me. I’ll go slowly at first, pushing all the way back until your face is flush against me. Once I’m all the way in, it’ll be hard and fast, hitting the back of your throat until you’re gasping for even half a breath every time I pull out.”

Whining aloud at Lex’s words, Clark rubs his hands up and down Lex’s legs, watching avidly as the slimmer man unbuttons his pants and then slides his zipper down one tooth at a time. As soon as the pants gap open, Clark pushes his face into the man’s silk boxers and mouths along the bulge tenting them out, feeling wetness around the area that covers the tip. He takes a deep breath, filling himself with Lex’s musky scent.

Lex’s hand buries itself in his hair again and strokes gently. “So eager.” The caressing hand closes in his hair and pulls back a few inches. Clark whines in distress this time and resists momentarily, but then lets himself be moved away.

The distress doesn’t last long. Clark gasps in arousal when Lex takes himself out and starts painting around his lips with the tip of his dick. “Please, Lex.”

Seemingly lost in his actions, Lex ignores Clark’s plea. “God, Clark! Your lips, the way they look all shiny and slick from my precome...”

Raising his arms, Clark grasps Lex’s hips, his hands shaking with the effort it’s taking to keep himself from pulling Lex forward and just taking what he wants. “Please, Lex. God! Please let me suck you. I want it, want you, so bad. Please!”

The urgency in Clark’s tone and the hands on his hips finally seems to snap Lex out of his self-induced trance, and he looks down at Clark’s begging face with a shudder. “Fuck, yes! Do it. I want to see your mouth stretched around me, taking all of me.”

As much as Clark wants to immediately surge forward, he can’t. “Your hand, Lex. You need to loosen your hand.” It isn’t so much that Clark’s afraid of revealing himself to Lex anymore, as the thought of what his hair could do to fragile human flesh if he pulls against Lex’s hold too hard.

Looking down, Lex almost seems startled at how firmly he’s holding on. He loosens his grip with a, “Fuck! Sorry,” that’s cut short by a moan as Clark leans forward and engulfs several inches of his cock at once.

Almost shocked at finally having what he wants, Clark doesn’t actually move for several seconds. He’s absorbed with the feeling of fullness in his mouth, the weight on his tongue, and with exploring the spongy head.

Gently, Clark starts to suck and swirl his tongue. He runs his tongue along every vein he can feel, and presses it firmly against a bundle of nerves at the base of the head. When he sucks, he loves the extra taste and flavor he gets when more precome is released.

So lost is he in the thrill of experiencing the real thing at last, that he almost forgets that there’s even more to enjoy. Then, the hips he’s holding give a shaky, aborted thrust, and Lex’s voice sounds deep and hoarse from above him. “God, Clark! Can you take any more? I...don’t want to hurt you.”

Not wanting to lose the feeling or taste of Lex in his mouth at all, Clark doesn’t pull off to answer, he just sinks further down. He goes slowly, savoring every millimeter, cataloging all the wonderful differences between Lex’s cock and what he’d been practicing on.

Lex cock was wonderfully warm, not cold like the vegetables, and they didn’t pulse and move in his mouth like the erection currently filling his throat. When Clark finally feels the spongy head hit the back of his throat, he moans and tightens his hands on Lex’s hips. Only a grunt from above makes him loosen them again.

About to pull back to apologize, Clark stops when Lex’s hands grasp either side of his head. His insides flutter in excitement, and he finally looks up Lex’s lean, toned body. The sight of Lex’s pupil’s blown side with desire, his mouth panting with the sensations Clark’s making him feel, sweat trailing down his perfect skin, makes Clark moan again, low in his throat.

Lex’s hips give another abortive thrust as the sound vibrates through him, and Clark’s had enough of the other man’s control. Using a gentler hold on Lex’s hips, Clark’s pulls him in hard, swallowing at the same time.

Giving a hoarse shout from above, Lex takes it for the permission it is. Shifting his stance for a better range of movement, Lex starts fucking into Clark’s mouth hard and fast.

Doing his best to keep up with the speed and force, Clark swallows around the fullness whenever he can. He isn’t always quick enough, and he can feel the saliva dripping down Lex’s balls and thighs. Lex doesn’t seem to mind.

“Fucking hell, Farmboy! So good. Take it! Just like that. Yes. Getting me all wet. I bet I’d slide into your tight ass so easily right now. God! Yes, tighten your throat! You liked that image didn’t you? I’ll do it even harder than I’m fucking your face. Suck it good, Clark.”

Lex’s words burning in his mind, all Clark can do is whine in his throat and hold on for the ride. He’s loving the pounding, instinctively knowing that Lex has never done this to anyone else, loving that he can have at least one of Lex’s firsts. Clark can feel it when the other man gets close. His rhythm suffers and his legs get more rigid to hold himself up.

Giving one last powerful thrust in, Lex wraps his arms around Clark’s head, holding him in a tight hug. His hips continue giving minute thrusts in time with the pulses of come his cock is pouring down Clark’s throat.

Arms falling to Clark’s shoulders, Lex slumps over his back as his cock gives one more weak pulse. Lowering him gently to the ground, Clark bathes the quickly softening cock tenderly with his tongue, and then sits back on his haunches again and looks down on what his handiwork has wrought. Clark’s quite satisfied.

At least, he is until Lex weakly waves a hand, getting his attention. “Just give me a minute, Clark, and I’ll...take care of you.”

At Lex’s words, Clark’s own arousal slams into him. He’d been so focused on what he was doing for Lex, after wanting it for so long, that he’d completely subsumed his own lust.

Scrabbling at his pants, he feels material tear, but he just doesn’t care. Freeing his own erection, Clark raises a trembling hand to grasp it gently. Even the soft touch almost proves to be too much, and he hisses at the sensation.

Barely gripping at all, moving his hand in such a way that has never failed to help him last, Clark can still feel his orgasm building. Moaning Lex’s name, Clark arches his back, one hand on the floor behind him for support, as his balls draw all the way up and his release almost boils out of him. His come arcs up into the air, but Clark doesn’t see it. His vision whites out in ecstasy, and he slumps over as soon as he finishes coming, falling across Lex as he does.

A pained grunt has him scrambling back, or trying to anyway, because he can’t get his limbs to coordinate. He subsides when he feels a soothing hand in his hair. “It’s okay, Clark. Stay there. I wasn’t hurt; just surprised.”

Mumbling his thanks, Clark stops trying to get aways, and instead sinks into the embrace of his lover.

If he had any strength left at all, that last thought would have him trying to scramble up again in shock. Lover. He has a lover. Cool. He starts to sink even further down onto Lex when he hears him sucking on something.

Looking up, Clark stomach clenches as he sees Lex swiping at something on his cheek with a finger, and then sticking the finger into his mouth.

Seeing him watching, Lex smirks and takes another swipe, holding the finger up this time. “You taste delicious, Clark.”

Suddenly Clark doesn’t feel as relaxed anymore. He rolls off Lex, sits up, and stares down at the sight he makes, cleaning his face one fingerful at a time. “Lex?”

Shrugging, Lex sucks his finger clean again, and then releases it with a pop. “You deprived me of tasting your essence from the source, so I’m enjoying what you left behind on me.”

Lex says it matter-of-factly, but Clark still shudders and his eyes flash, making him hurriedly close them. “Lex! You...you can’t say things, do things, like that.”

Looking away, Clark risks opening his eyes, and he’s relieved when nothing burns to a cinder. He looks at Lex just in time to see him suck on another fingerful of his come, then release the digit with a smug smile. “Why not?”

Clark’s eyes widen, and his breath hitches in his throat. “Because, it makes me want to...to...”

Spreading his arms in open invitation, Lex smiles up at him - a completely smirk free smile. “No one’s stopping you.”

The freedom Lex gives him freezes Clark, but only momentarily. Then with a smile on his face, and a devilish glint in his eyes, he pounces.


End file.
